


Not Like Other Girls... but not like that

by ladeedadaday



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Anxiety, Control Issues, Fluff, Gen, Rated T for swearing, Service Dogs, Talk about periods, Talking about Janis's clothes, Trans Male Character, trans damian hubbard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Cady asks Janis about her "super cool" clothing and unique style. Janis gives her the simple answer.
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Not Like Other Girls... but not like that

"Janis, why do you wear clothes like that?" That drew Janis out of the world she was sketching in her notebook. 

She still looked slightly dazed as she answered Cady with a question of her own. "Why do you ask?" 

Cady shrugged. "You're just so pretty but you never show anything off. Like you don't use your makeup to accentuate the good parts of your face, you just hide it all. And you're like incredibly fit but you always wear really baggy clothes. I just don't get it." 

"I guess I don't want to stand out. I really don't want people staring at my boobs, even though I doubt anyone would even if I was showing them off." Janis subconsciously crossed her arms in front of her chest. Damian entered the cafeteria, sliding into the seat next to Janis. 

"Something wrong, darling?" She shook her head.

"We're just talking about her boobs." He sighed. "Cause I asked why she dresses like she does. I mean you look good, I just don't get why you aren't like everyone else." 

Janis fidgeted with the lace on her jacket. "I guess I'm just not like everyone else. And not in the dumb, 'I'm not like other girls' way. I just mean I express myself with my art and my makeup and my clothes. Like I make all my clothes. If I get a t-shirt, I won't just wear the shirt, I tear it up and splatter paint on it, and sew patches on it. No one else is like that. And no one else has a service dog like I do and no one else had to go to a mental hospital like I did." Damian bit his lip. He and Janis used to be roommates in the hospital and they had clicked. He appreciated that Janis didn't tell Cady without asking first, though. 

"Buddy's a service dog?" She nodded. Damian tickled her sides to get her out of her dark zone. 

"And she's _supposed_ to bring him to school, but she doesn't." Janis rolled her eyes, and Cady weakly smiled.

"I don't want to give Regina another thing to make fun of me for." She leaned into Damian's side.

He stroked her hair, soothing her. "Janis, hun, it doesn't matter. He's there to help you. You always day you feel better around him." 

She hummed, considering his logic. "You're right. And I don't admit that often. Maybe I will start bringing him." Damian grinned down at her. 

"Thank you, Janis. This could make everything better. Your anxiety, your dissociating, all of it. And people might back off of you if you've got Buddy with you." She smiled, and it was the first real smile she'd given anyone in weeks. 

Cady laughed abruptly. "I can't believe your dog is named Buddy." Janis pouted. "It's cute, but you're not cute." Her mouth dropped open. "No! I mean, you're not, like, adorable or anything, you're powerful and confident." She raised her eyebrows. "I-I mean, you are adorable sometimes, but that's not your overall vibe? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude!" 

"It's okay, Cads. I'm most certainly _not_ cute or adorable. But I have my moments." Cady visibly relaxed, like a wave of relief had just washed over her. She groaned loudly, clutching her stomach. "I hate my period. My period, no, my entire uterus, can go die in a fucking hole." 

"Ugh, same, babes. But, unfortunately, you need your uterus. And at least you're not pregnant." Damian said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Cady just looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, Cads, I guess we just never told you. I'm trans." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I was born in a girl's body but I'm actually a boy." She nodded. "I'm glad that's okay with you."

She nodded again, shrugging. "I don't see why it wouldn't be okay. It doesn't affect me. And I'm happy for you." 

Smiles, genuine smiles, were shared around the entire table. "Okay, can we be done talking about emotions now? I'm drained."

"Of course, babe. We'll do whatever you need us to do." Janis smiled, gratefully. "So what movie are we watching Friday?" 


End file.
